A Complete Family
by smartpajer
Summary: A forgotten embrace… A forgotten kiss… A forgotten love… It all resurfaced because of their kids. As they say, 'Love is sweeter the second time around'.
1. Part 1: Parting of Ways

Summary:

A forgotten embrace… A forgotten kiss… A forgotten love… It all resurfaced because of their kids. As they say, 'Love is sweeter the second time around'

**Part 1: Parting Ways**

* * *

"This isn't working, Sakura…"

"I know…"

"We've got to face the facts that we aren't just made for each other..."

"Gaara, please don't say what I think you're going to say…"

"It's… It's better if we just stop this…"

_*Bitterly laughs* _"This what, Gaara? Say it!"

_*Glares* _"I made a mistake. This is not a relationship after all… Just a couple of adults having a one-night stan-"

A hollow slap echoed around the living room. The two bickering adults didn't notice the sudden squirm from the sofa bed in their living room and that 2 pairs of half-lidded eyes were observing the scene. Their emerald eyes widening in fear of their parent's unnatural behavior to each other. Unconsciously, their two stubby little hands made way for each other.

"How will this even work if you weren't even here, Gaara?" Sakura snapped at the seething redhead. "Pardon me?" Gaara growled in clenched teeth. "You make it seem like it is my fault that our family's like this! Face it Gaara, it's your fault as much as it is mine…" Sakura stated with her arms crossed in a haughty manner.

"We can't keep this up… It's better that we… go our separate ways…" Gaara stated in a clipped tone. Sakura's eyes widened. "You insufferable bastard! After all that we've been through… After everything you and I went through… You're calling it _quits_?! Are you an idiot, Gaara!?" Sakura shouted. "I am not… I am only thinking the best of this… this situation…" Gaara said while referring a hand between them.

"This situation? This situation?! We're a family Gaara! A family! A family sticks together!" Sakura shouted at him with even more indignation. "This isn't a family Sakura! Every night you and I can't even stand each other without arguing and let alone, sleep in the same bed! What kind of love do you think we have?! What description do you think can we explain to them in the future about us!?" Gaara shouted back at her while pointing to the now trembling toddlers.

"Them? They're your children Gaara! God, why… why did I ever think I could have what I needed with you…?" Sakura said exasperatedly, Twin Rivers now running from her eyes. "I thought you changed… I thought you meant the 'I love you' you said to me that night… I … I thought you could love me…" Sakura spoke quietly. Gaara stopped his rantings and froze at what Sakura had said.

"But I was wrong…" Clear sharp emerald eyes bore to his guilt-ridden jade eyes. "I was wrong to give everything to you… I was wrong that I believed in you and… and… Nothing!" Sakura bit her lip and turned slowly to the trembling toddlers. Their lips quivering by the scene.

"I'll leave… and never come back… But I will take Kato… I will leave Kuri to you…" She said stiffly while carrying a luggage with her. She slowly made way to the sofa where the 2 toddlers were sitting by, holding hands and all.

The boy toddler looked at his younger sister with sad eyes. Sakura looked at the scene with heart-breaking eyes. She could never or have wanted for this to happen! Never…

"Kato? Kato honey? We have to go now…" Sakura murmured. The little boy frowned losing his quivering lip tendencies. "No!" He shouted and hugged his sister who held back. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Kuri… Mommy loves you always…" She whispered and kissed the little girl.

She took Kato who was now struggling to get away and looked at Gaara's stiffened form. "Thank you for everything, Gaara… Take care of Kuri… Please…" _'Goodbye, I love you…' _Sakura thought silently and opened the door. "Mom-Mommy?" She stiffened and saw Kuri now at Gaara's leg clinging for support. "Do-Don't le-leave…" Kuri quivered while tugging Gaara. "Bye-Bye…" She heard Kato whisper at his younger sister. She felt another wave of sadness in her.

"Goodbye, Gaara…" _'Say something, bastard…'_

"Goodbye Sakura…" _'Wait, Sakura I lo-"_

The mahogany door closed ominously.

Gaara felt his shoulders were suddenly weighing a ton, he felt his ears ringing from the sudden closure of the door. It was reverberating in his head, it felt so wrong! He felt two stubby little hands wove around his arm and felt his heart break by the sight. Kuri with her quivering lip shoved her face onto his arm and cried softly. As if understanding the situation, Gaara let himself sat on the floor and clutched onto his daughter.

She was gone

_She was gone!_

He shouldn't care! She was just one of his typical one-night stands that evolved into something more…

Gaara Sabaku _shouldn't_ care about her….

_**But he did…**_

* * *

**3 years later (At the Sunagakure Academy)**

Cast-off emerald eyes looked with a hesitant frown as she witnessed one of her friends being picked up by her _mother_.

"Bye Kuri!"

"Bye Shana!"

As the two figures disappear, the frown came back. _"Why was it her mother never picks her up like the others?" _The little 5-year old thought. "Kuri…" A gruff voice stated. The little girl smiled and yipped. "Daddy! You're not late!" She chided childishly. She heard a snort and looked at her dad's jade amused eyes. "I was only late by 5 minutes yesterday Kuri… No need to hold a grudge…" His dried-out voice made her giggle.

A fleeting moment made her stop and watched the exchange of a mother and her daughter as they walked hand-in-hand, swinging and all.

"Kuri?" Her eyes blinked and looked at her dad's worried eyes.

"Daddy, may I ask a question?"

"Sure…"

"Where's my mommy?"

She frowned when she saw her dad suddenly tripped while walking and she made sure there were no rocks he could have tripped on. "Pardon, Kuri?" She heard her Daddy hesitating. "Daddy, where's my mommy?" Kuri demanded while gripping on his hand.

"Kuri… I… What made you bring this topic up?" She saw his reflective jade eyes. She knows that he knows she can read him clearly. _He was avoiding the subject_. She scowled a feature she gained from her father, and pouted. "Every time school ends, all of my friends get to be picked up by their mommies instead of their daddies… I just want to know where my mommy is, daddy. Is she where Grandma is now?" Kuri asked with tenderness.

She saw her dad's eyes softening and yet she noticed his jaw tightening and his grip on her hand loosened. She felt hurt when he shoved his hands in his pants' pockets and stopped walking. He stared up to the darkening sky.

"She… She's gone… But… She's not in heaven Kuri… She's just… She's just gone…" She heard her Daddy whisper in sadness. Kuri felt her bottom lip quiver in sadness for making her Daddy sad! "I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to make you sad… I just want to know about my mommy…" Kuri added softly.

She saw her dad's glassy jade eyes that turned to her and gave a sad smile. "It's okay… Let's… Let's just not talk about it… Okay, Kuri?" Her daddy once again entangled their hands. Kuri smiled and skipped with her daddy.

"Did you say something Daddy?"

"Huh? What? Nothing… Nothing"

She swore she heard him whisper _'Sakura'_.

* * *

**3 Years Later (_At the Konoha Open Field)_**

_Swerve_

_Kick_

_Duck_

_Goal_

Bright emerald eyes lighted up even more and waved his arms up high as he did a victory lap. The crowd went wild as the referee's whistle blew through it ending the game!

They won!

_His team won against their long-time rivals!_

"Nice going Kato!"

"Crap! Did you see the faces of those basta-"

"Language Daisuke!"

"That'll be the last time they ever underestimate the Konoha Warriors!"

Kato grinned, a feature he picked up from his mom, and laughed with his teammates and friends in his soccer team. He saw his coach jog up to meet them and smirked as he watched the disappointment that ran inside the eyes of the opposing team.

"Nice job boys! Never could have been proud of you! That must've been your hardest league yet!" Kato nodded and laughed at one of the comments the players added. He looked at his coach and up until now he wondered why did he always wear mask? I mean _come on_! It was like 40 degrees now in Konoha!

After his team's victory lap _again_, they did a cheer and thank everyone including the opposing team, _although it was mostly sneers and jabs from them_, he grinned and saw a familiar woman with long pink hair waving at him by the stands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and grinned when he saw his Sensei.

"Nice job Kato… You… You remind me of someone I've met before…" Kato quirked an eyebrow at his Sensei's comment who scratched his head and chuckled. "But that's a story for another time…" His coach murmured wistfully. Kato was about to ask again, "Oh look, Sakura's coming…" Kato stopped his ranting and saw his mother walking up to him with a soft smile.

"Good job Kato!" He blushed as his mother hugged him tightly. "Are you hurt? Internal bleedings? Sprains? _Oh god, _Broken bones?!" He almost rolled his eyes by his mother exaggerated claims. "I'm fine, mom…" Kato relentlessly replied with a bone crushing hug from his mom.

"Nice one Kitaro! That's my boy!"

Kato swerved his line of sight from his mother's worried stance and looked over to one of his teammates. He frowned and saw Kitaro who partly smiled in annoyance and happiness as his dad screamed his victory, well that's Uncle Naruto for you, he watched their soft exchange as Uncle Naruto ruffled Kitaro's locks which gained a scowl from Kitaro but who smiled in gratitude. He watched as Aunt Hinata kissed Kitaro's forehead in happiness and hugged him. He amusedly chuckled at his Uncle's animatedly chatter with Shina giggling and Kitaro must have said something because the whole family laughed.

They were a family...

_A complete family…_

"Kato!"

"Huh? What?"

Kato stopped his musings and saw his mother's worried out face and his coach's amused eyes. "Seems like he's easy to distract just like you eh, Sakura?" Kakashi's drawled out voice and comment made both the pinkette and the redhead glare at him who in turn raised his hands in mock surrender. "You look out of yourself for the moment, Kato. Do you want to sit down for a bit?" Kato shooked his head and decided to ask his mom.

"Where's my dad, mom?"

The air around them sizzled and Kato saw both adults stiffened. He saw his coach drop the little book he'd been reading and Sakura stopped wiping his face with a dry towel.

"W-What did you say Ka-Kato?" He looked with alarmed eyes at his mother's broken voice. "Uh… You don't have to answer if you don't want to mom… I… I just want to know…" Kato shrugged nonchalantly but still frowned at his mother's unresponsiveness.

"Mom? Are you all right?"

"How about we all go eat Ramen!"

Both mother and son jumped at the suspiciously and unnatural cheeriness his coach suddenly perked up. "Uh, right, right!" His mother said and laughed with his coach. "Hey Naruto! Want to get Ramen with us?" Sakura shouted towards his Uncle who screamed 'Hell yeah, Dattebayo!'It all seemed a really good idea to get Ramen but Kato wasn't fooled.

_They were purposely covering it up…_

His coach was purposely covering it up…

That means he knows who his father is or at least knows the situation about his father. Kato looked with narrowed eyes at Kakashi who in turn looked at him with glinting eyes. As his mother went along with Naruto's family and chattered animatedly, he decided to question him.

"I know you were covering up just for mom's sake, Kakashi-Sensei…" Kato murmured with his arms crossed. Kakashi shrugged and opened his little book, "Some things are better left unanswered for the betterment of it…" Kato huffed and read his Sensei's words. "Whose betterment? Me or my mom?" Kato bristled quietly. Kakashi chuckled and closed the little book and looked at the quiet form of his student.

"I've taught you well to look underneath the underneath, Kato just like your mom but… This time it is better if we left the underneath of it a mystery…" The finality of his coach's words meant no more questions and even if he did, he knew Kakashi wouldn't answer them anymore. What was it about his father that made it look like he committed a crime especially towards his mother? She looked like she was caught in the headlights. She looked like she was slapped for the first time.

_She looked sad_

He didn't want to see his mom like that again and even if it takes all his curiosity out of the window about his father then so be it…

Later that night, Kato tossed and turned around his mattress and finally sat up in alarm. His sweat drenched clothes didn't make him feel better at all. It made him feel worse. He had another nightmare. The strange thing about it, it was recurring. He knows in himself he saw it before… He didn't know where or what but he saw it before! He closed his eyes and tried to remember bits or parts of the nightmare he had.

_Kato walked in a deserted street and felt rather ominous of it because it was not made of cement but rather of sand! He looked at the dark pitched houses that spoke volumes of hostility and fear. He saw each window was cracked or at least scratched in some other way. He kicked a pebble that was before him and it ended in front of a door. His eyes looked at it suspiciously. _

_There wasn't a door here before. Especially in the middle of a deserted street. His frown turned into a gape by the massive size of the house, it looked like a freaking mansion! He picked up the pebble and was about to kick it again in another direction when he heard a noise from inside of the mansion. He knew he shouldn't pry others' business from what his mother taught him but he felt nostalgic about the mansion. It felt like… It felt like he had been here before…_

_As he opened the door, he was met by myriad of colors. It was like witnessing clips from old movies but rather than just watching it, he became a part of it. He was hysterical by the change of the situation he wasn't outside anymore but rather inside and more up close. He felt his insides stir and realized he couldn't move a muscle or he didn't have any muscles! He felt helpless like a baby! _

_Wa-Wait a minute, he was a baby!_

_He looked at his surroundings and saw regal walls with paintings done by surely some famous artists and other knick-knacks that could have cost a fortune. He suddenly heard ringing in his ears and looked up. He noticed there were two lights from what he was seeing. One was short and the other was tall. He was sitting on something and saw stuffed bear. He heard disarranged sounds that seemed like shouts and watched as the two lights fought. _

_He stiffened when he felt a grip on his hand and saw two pair of his eyes looking back at him. Was he looking at a mirror? It surely looked at him. He gaped mindedly when he realized that 'it' was a girl! A baby girl. _

_He wanted to question who she was or what she was doing here but his voice seemed to have a seizure at the moment that all he could do was hold back. It was warm; it felt like so comforting to him. Suddenly he saw the two lights go still and one of the lights approach him. He bristled as the light talked gibberish to him. He didn't know how he understood the gibberish words but one thing was clear. They were leaving. Whoever the light was, it was going to take him from the person who was holding his hand._

_He didn't know what compelled him to shout 'No!' and hugged the look-alike of him tighter. He felt the light wove around him and saw his look-alike's sad form. Her eyes so broken and lost. He reached out to touch her hand once again and she did the same._

_They were so near!_

_Meters apart!_

_Millimeters Apart!_

_Kato almost grinned in joy in having his look-alike with him and then suddenly, the mahogany door snapped shut. His fingers almost snapped off but it was a good thing he had fast reflexes and withdrawn his hand quickly. He felt a droplet of rain in his cheek and licked it. It tasted salty. His eyes widened in realization that it wasn't rain! It was tears! His tears!_

_He felt raw_

_He felt incomplete without that look-alike_

_He felt his throat having seizure again_

_Suddenly without comprehension, he screamed._

"_KURI!"_

Then the dream ends…

With the recurring appearance of that dream, more questions bottled up in him. What was the dream about? What was its importance? Who were those lights? And the more important question was who the hell was Kuri?

He knew in the bottom of his heart, she was somewhat of importance in his life… Who was she? She looked exactly the same as him… He sighed and ran his fingers in his tangled red locks and proceeded to his mother's room. He never sleeps there, he just watches over his mother's sleeping form because it comforts him that she was safe. In turn, he felt safe as well and will proceed to sleep after.

He quietly opened the door and froze at his mother's shifting form. She was having a nightmare just like him.

"No… Kato's mine… You take her…"

It was amusing at times watching his mother sleep… Her sleep-talks were hilarious.

"Ga-Gaara… Please…"

His eyes widened at the unfamiliar name. _"Gaara? Who the heck…?" _His mind fumbled around in his memories for a person named Gaara and his curiosity fired up when he realized he didn't know who Gaara was!

"Gaara… I love… I love you…"

He froze as he heard the words his mother had muttered and she relentlessly hugged one of her pillows tightly. His fists clenched as he watched a lone tear escaped from his mother's eyes and fell onto the floor.

Whoever Gaara was… He was a dead man for making his mom cry…

"G-Goodbye… Gaara…"

Like a candle, his mother stilled and finally rested peacefully. He waited for a few moments to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare and went back to his room. Rather than sleeping comfortably, his mind was up and running with unanswered questions. He looked with calculating eyes at the moon.

There were so many unanswered questions about his father and now more questions popped up about two new identities he never met or recognized like the little girl in his dreams and that Gaara! He sighed and rubbed his temples, he figured if he wanted some answers. He'll have to pry it open from his Coach because for sure, his mom will freeze up again just like before…

"_Whoever you are Kuri… I know I will find you…" _

With that, the young boy slept peacefully...

* * *

Hello everybody! Hah! Long time no read, right? I actually thought about going back as a writer and suddenly this came up and I thought, _'Well it seems like a good idea!'_ It's a spin-off from a movie called the 'Parent Trap' ehh, sorry I forgot the date but it was a really good movie! Not heart-felt but I can term it as 'cute' I guess.

Just for clarification's sake, the _**3 years later** _part was actually the **same time frame but in different locations okay? **In this chapter well in the time frame skip, Kato and Kuri is 6 years old! During their parent's argument, you know while they were all _'goo-ga-ga' _in the sofa bed? They were 3 years old during that time!

**This is strictly a GAASAKU Fanfic! **The back button is just "a-click-away", future haters! There are also hints of NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaIno, KakAnko, NejiTen and I'll add some others for sure!**_Oh yeah, this is rated M by the_ way**. Not just because of the curses I'll type because of Hidan _(Drools) _but also the possible future scenes of GAASAKU-ness _(wink) _I mean _come on_! The Sabaku bloodline must prolong on _riiiiight_? _(grins widely)__  
_

I'll have to be clear on one thing even if this is a spin-off from the movie "Parent Trap", it is not 100% copy of it… I mean that'll be like a total _bogus! _I twitched in some of the parts and as you can see I've made sure to have the Akatsuki make an appearance! _**GOOD **_Appearances! Such as Kisame in Kato's Wrestling Team and Sasori as Kuri's Combat Sensei, it's pretty good if you ask me. I mean it'll be quite cliché if Sasori remains an artist and well, I see him more of an analytical type in the real world sure he can have his art as a hobby but his job well I see him more as a Combat Teacher Specialist! Don't worry, Itachi and the others will appear sooner or later (_evil chuckles)_…

Oh yeah if you have noticed my dear readers, _**Kato, Kuri, Kitaro, Shina, Daisuke, and the other new identities portraying as the children of the love teams I paired with **_are originally from one of my GAASAKU fics: _Ridiculously True_. In honesty I've been gone MIA for it. _(Nervous Chuckles) _I just need to pump the ol' imaginative juices in me!

Message me if you have any more ideas or requests for this fic or any new fic I'll be working on! I'm back baby! _(winks)_

The review button looks kind of lonely don't you think? If you press it, it'll make me feel better and it too!

Oh well, Ja Ne!


	2. Her Promise, His Promise

Author's Note: Hello Everybody! I forgot to add in my author's note in Part 1 that **I'll update this story every 5 days**. _**Yes it is very necessary! **_You know since I'd like to be a very punctual person with my grammar and tenses and because I'm a lazy bitch! _(grins) _so it'll range up to 5 days! _(winks). _Also due to my laziness, I gave out a spoiler that wasn't supposed to be in Part 1 but here in Part 2 and that was about Sasori's involvement _(deflates) _Oh well, I hope you laughed at my expense….I've read some of the reviews and **Gomen, Gomen, Gomen **for not understanding some of the parts of the story. Let me explain to it and thank you for pointing it out since well… it might also cause future discomforts to my readers!

**Knox: **Yeah I saw your review and it's my fault really. I guess I didn't describe enough in detail of the situation of Sakura and Gaara. Let me take a deep breath, _(inhales) _Okay! You see Gaara and Sakura they met in during one of their reunions, got to know each other, and mix a little alcohol and that's where Kato and Kuri came from! Despite that the _'one night stand_' became their reason to be together and because of Sakura's pregnancy, Gaara accepted it _like a boss_ since he is also the reason everything was happening before. As you know time passes on and Gaara and Sakura's relationship become estranged due to the fact, they got together for the wrong reasons **but **they stayed together for a right reason: _they loved each other_ but due to Sakura's stubbornness and Gaara's pride they refused to admit it to one another and it all came to both breaking points of Gaara and Sakura. Gaara's reason is because her bull-headedness and Sakura's reason is Gaara's increasing disappearance. So since that's cleared up… Let's move on to the next!

_**Knox: **__good but Sakura's reaction is not really what you could call normal. She would have taken both her children. If she thought she failed in trusting Gaara, how could she entrust one of the kids to him, especially that Gaara neither asked nor demanded?_

**Author's Answer**: Yeah, I know what kind of a mother will leave her child to a father she saw unworthy or at least, not _'fatherly-like'. _Sakura's very compassionate that she'll easily give her heart to anyone and Gaara's the man she loves. True they fought and said some nasty things but despite their break up, Sakura loves Gaara… Sakura said that, _"__I was wrong to give everything to you… I was wrong that I believed in you_…" She didn't say that she didn't trust Gaara but she's only clearing it up to Gaara that she was wrong to believe in their love. Also, even if Gaara didn't demand it or asked for a child to stay with him, Sakura will still give it to him not because she didn't want the child but because she wants to remind him the proof of their love and secretly hopes they could rekindle it _(Oh great, I gave you a spoiler T^T)_. In honesty, even the cruellest of characters become such a _softie_ when they're faced with children especially their own children. I hope I cleared any misunderstandings for you! **Gomen** again if you find this answer confusing but it's the closest without me spoiling any more future details…

_Recap:_

_Like a candle, his mother stilled and finally rested peacefully. He waited for a few moments to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare and went back to his room. Rather than sleeping comfortably, his mind was up and running with unanswered questions. He looked with calculating eyes at the moon. _

_There were so many unanswered questions about his father and now more questions popped up about two new identities he never met or recognized like the little girl in his dreams and that Gaara! He sighed and rubbed his temples, he figured if he wanted some answers. He'll have to pry it open from his Coach because for sure, his mom will freeze up again just like before…_

"_Whoever you are Kuri… I know I will find you…" _

_With that, the young boy slept peacefully..._

Part 2: Her Promise, His Promise

* * *

_6 years later..._ (**At Sunagakure Dojos**)

A smirk formed on the girl's lips as her opponent came down with a thud. A winning smile formed after the referee announced the end of the match! She searched immediately among the throngs of people around her for someone. One redhead just like her that must be cheering with the crowds or at least he must have seen her victory!

Her smile slowly dipped into a frown. She felt an ominous thud inside her that left a bitter taste in her heart. She slipped on an indifferent mask with a fake smile just for the crowds.

He wasn't here, she concluded sadly.

_He wasn't here!_

Her dad wasn't here, damn it!

He promised!

She saw her Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro from the sides cheering for her. "Well, at least they're here…" She mused silently but still had a frown on her lips even when the referee already raised her arm signaling her victory.

She tightly smiled as her coach approached with a smirk on his face, "Good job, Kuri…" She blushed instantly at his praise. It was rare for her coach to greet her with praises usually it was with cold and calculating strategies on how to win faster or easier.

"It… It was nothing, Sasori-Sensei" Kuri murmured her blush increasing tenfold as she tucked one of her red bangs by the curve of her ear. _(A/N: Lucky bitch! T^T I wanna have Sasori as a coach too!) _She felt him ruffle her hair and pouted.

_What the hell?_

Nobody messes Kuri Sabaku's hair and gets away with it!

Nobody!

"Sasori-Sensei! Not the hair!" Kuri whined and mock-punched her Sensei's arm who chuckled in amusement. She saw her Aunt and Uncle coming nearer and smiled as they greeted her with hugs and kisses. "Nice job, Kuri!" Her Uncle said with a playful smirk. "Now you know why her left hooks are **that **strong, Kankuro…" Her Aunt chided playfully. Kuri giggled as her Uncle instantly frowned and winced while rubbing his left jaw from the time when Kuri _accidentally _punched him.

I mean _come on!_ It was Halloween and he scared the _**crap **_out of her by dressing up as an attacker! She defended herself which promptly gained a knocked-out Kankuro near the dumpsters. To say her Uncle was angry, no _**he was livid!**_ She defended her case by saying, _'I thought I was being attacked so I defended myself…' _

It only added to Kankuro's annoyance and lividness that he had been hospitalized for 1 month by Kuri's strong left hook.

"Where's daddy?" Kuri asked immediately and saw all the adult's eyes on her. "He's in a meeting, Kuri… He… he said he was sorry he couldn't make it but the meeting was really important and he also said he knew you were going to win, anyways…" Her Aunt said with a tight smile.

Kuri scowled and nodded sadly.

"It's okay, baby… I'm still proud of you no matter what…" She heard a voice whisper and turned to the direction of the voice and saw her opponent from before being comforted by her _mother_. She frowned as she remembered when she was a child she would always ask her daddy where her mother was to which he would reply the same answer over and over again, _"She's gone…_" and he would sulk for a few hours and then, he would forget the whole thing happening but despite being 12-years old now and quite understanding the strange relationship her father had with her mother, she couldn't help but wonder: _Why had her mom left her? _

Wasn't she good enough for her?

Weren't _**they**_ good enough for her?

Her and her dad?

"Kuri!"

"Huh?"

Kuri blinked out of her gaze and saw her Sensei looking at her curiously. "Pardon, what did you say, Sensei?" Kuri asked sheepishly whilst scratching the back of her hair. Her Sensei rolled his eyes and softly smiled. "I was asking if you would like to go to the nearby Dango Shop to have a _"Celebratory Snack", _I'll pay of course…" Sasori added with a wink _(A/N: Mother of all things Holy… *dies of blood loss*)_. Kuri cheered and took her Sensei's hand.

"Come on then, Sensei!"

She smiled as she tugged her Sensei's surprised form. Her eyes were shining not in gladness but in determination. When her Sensei had finally caught up with her and drawled out his annoyance on her sudden actions. She tuned out his voice and watched as she saw the mother and her opponent hugged before leaving the dojo, their backs disappearing bit by bit.

"Someday, I **will **get to hug you just like that, Mom…"

* * *

_6 years later…_ (**At Konohagakure University**)

Kato sighed and crossed his arms for the tenth time while he waited for the minutes to tick by as he sat in the waiting room of the Principal's Office. He groaned and put his head on his hands realizing his _doomed fate_. "Oh god, my mom will kill me… For real this time! Stupid Daisuke!" He murmured. Kato was so busy with his ranting he didn't notice a shadow loomed over him.

"K-Ka-Kato-k-kun?"

"She's going to kill me!"

"K-Kato?"

"She's going to strangle me then use a scalpel on me!"

"Kato!"

"After she kills me, she'll resurrect me then… Oh hello Shina!" Kato looked up and weakly waved at his shy classmate before him. "I'm sorry I've been so busy with my musings that I didn't notice you, Shina…" Kato said in embarrassment whilst scratching the back of his hair. He hears her giggle softly and chuckled with her in unison. Then, he remembered his current predicament and slouched at the chair while groaning with his head, defeated.

"Wh-Why are… Why are y-you here, Kato-kun?" The young girl asked him softly. Kato sighed and felt him blushing a bit. "Uh, I had a little trouble with Shunsuke _again_… I guess it was partially my fault since I am team captain of the Wrestling team and it didn't help when Daisuke-san teasing Shunsuke more soooo, we had _a bit of a brawl_…" Kato said while crossing his arms.

"A BIT OF A BRAWL?! That wasn't what I heard from Kisame, Kato Haruno!" Kato felt shivers rack down to his spine and stood up straight as he saw his mother's glowering form approaching him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Kato unconsciously murmured as he silently prayed for all the saints for his rescue. "Goo-Good Lu-Luck, Ka-Kato-kun!" Shina said with a wince as she saw Kato's mother wearing a scowl on her face whilst wearing her Doctor's lab coat on her form. Kato nodded glumly and bade farewell to the girl. He heard a click of heels and straightened his posture. He breathed in deeply and looked, _tried,_ calmly at his mother's seething form.

"Hey mo-"

"Kato what the heck did you do?!" He winced at his mother's reprimanding tone. "Uh… I was only partly at fault here mom… No need to be that angry…" He said reassuringly. "No need? _**NO NEED?! **_Do you know what I was doing before I came here, Kato Haruno? I was neck-deep in surgery! I was saving a young child's life! Then I get a call from the head secretary saying something about you! _I was damn worried_! I thought something must have happened that _I handed my surgery to my Dean for you_!** MY SURGERY, KATO HARUNO**! And then I came here seeing your coach and telling me that you got into a brawl?! What in heaven's name happened, _**Kato Haruno**_?!" Sakura said with a huff of anger and crossed her arms tightly whilst tapping her foot impatiently. Kato looked at the floor, ashamed and guilt-ridden all over his face.

"Now… Since my anger's obviously diminished. What had happened Kato? **The full story**. No lies." Sakura said in a clipped tone. "Shunsuke a new recruit from the upperclassmen joined the Wrestling Team and wanted to be the team captain immediately. Coach refused since I was team captain despite me being younger than him. Shunsuke brushed it off and challenged me. I refused and that's where he got testy… He… He said I was a son of a bastard since I had no father to suffice for, only a mom. I didn't punch him on that line only warning him to shut up…" Kato breathed in and felt his inner bloodlust growing as he remembered the scene before. He clenched his fists and exhaled. "Then he added that… that… that my mom was a… was a good for nothing b… bitch… That's where I punched him in the jaw… Honestly, I felt really good about it… And he totally damn deserved it!" Kato said with a shrug but still ashamed and guilty for losing his temper so easily.

He waited for the incoming shouts but when nothing came. He peeked over and looked at his mom and cringed immediately at his mom's glassy emerald eyes.

"Oh god, don't cry mom! If it makes you happy, I only kicked him a few times before he fainted…" Kato said with a hint of a smug smile but kept it hidden expertly by his hands. Sakura sobbed and enveloped her arms around Kato's stiffening form and the boy slowly hugged her back.

"Mo-mom?"

"Did you destroy his face?"

"Uh, not full-out destroyed but it's near to the term _'wrecked'. _Why Mom?"

"Good, because if you didn't I'll be finishing the job!"

"MOM!"

"Oh sorry honey… It's just… It makes me so mad about whatever he said you! Nobody calls you a bastard honey… **NOBODY**! You aren't a bastard son, all right?" Sakura said reassuringly. "I'm proud that you stood your ground, Kato… I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier…" Sakura told him sincerely and kissed his forehead. Kato blushed for a bit and nodded with a soft smile. As his mother went inside the Principal's Office, he frowned. He was glad his mother was on his side once again and relieved by her comforting words and gestures to him **but **it only served to fuel his curiosity even more about the estranged past of his mother, him, and his father. More questions popped in his mind about his missing father.

If he wasn't a bastard, then where was his dad?

Did he left because he didn't love him and his mom?

Where is he now?

Kato looked wistfully at the window and peered below him to see his school's playgrounds. His eyes softened as watched one of the preschoolers being lifted up to the shoulders of his father.

"Someday… Someday, I **will** find you Dad…"

* * *

Author's note: _Kyaaaa_, don't tell me your hearts didn't thump even harder or felt your eyes getting wetter by this chappie! Honestly this chappie is more about Kuri and Kato's involvement and their curiosity spiking up even more about their missing parents for the each of them and the promises they've made! That's why I named this chappie: _Her Promise, His Promise_! _(Duh…)_ I think in my part, it was _freaking _hilarious when Sakura was so furious at Kato's misbehavior and then got all sappy about the truth of it.

Honestly, **who wouldn't be scared shitless when their parents come in because of mishaps in schools?** I'm proud to say I'm over with High School and moving on to College… Which is… More… _Exhilarating_… Never mind! Must keep happy thoughts! _(grins) _As you can see little by little, there will be new characters coming into ploy with my story! _(evil glint) _Don't worry…. Sakura and Gaara will meet… **Sooner or Later! **_(Evil laughs)_

For Clarification's sake, the 6 years later is still **the same time **but in different locations, all right?

The review button looks kind of lonely don't you think? If you press it, it'll make me feel better and it too!

Oh well, Ja Ne!


End file.
